


No more Prince Kili

by Kendalina



Series: Marriage of convenience [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Character Death, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Build, okay almost everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili visits Bilbo while en route home from a visit to the Blue Mountains.  He finds the Company's Burglar left Erebor with a little more then anyone knew.  Seeing Bilbo needs help he decides to stay... for a while... forever.  And do what he can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili Arrives at Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long while since I've written. I'm horribly out of practice and have long since misplaced my beta readers. So I apologize in advance for spelling errors, deplorable grammar, cliches etc. I live happily in the fan fic world of everyone lives/no one dies and haven't even see BOTFA so if I seem to be making crap up... I probably am. But it's an AU so it'll be okay.

Kili smiled fondly as he made his was up Bagshot row towards Bag End. It had been dark last time he’d arrived and he hadn’t had much chance to look in the dim morning light when then left the following morning. But it was a a lovely place the Shire. Little brightly colored round doors in hills here and there, neat tended gardens. His smile slipped a bit as he reached the gate at Bag End. After rows of neat gardens the plants surrounding Bag End were growing wild and seemingly untended. Bilbo had always seemed so proud of his garden. But he smiled again at the sight of the round green door still emblazoned with the neat runes Gandalf had marked the door with so many months ago.

He let himself in the gate and rang the bell at the door. The clang of the bell was met with a curse and a babe’s wail floating out the open window nearest the door. The door was flung open by a dishevelled and irate looking Bilbo Baggins; who looked ready to tell the person at the door off. But he froze when he caught sight of the dwarf on his door step. “Kili.” He began but the babe’s cry came again interrupting whatever Bilbo would have said he looked down the corridor then back to Killi and stepped aside. “Um do come in.” He said then turned and headed down the corridor. 

Kili took the invitation and stepped through the portal and shutting the door behind him against the cooling spring evening. He stared in shock around him. Gone was the pristine tidy hobbit hole from his memory. Laundry, dishes, and papers covered every avalible surface.

Down the corridor the wailing subsided. And a few moments later Bilbo appeared with a still whimpering babe on this hip. “I’m sorry Kili. The place isn’t really fit for company but you’re welcome to join us in the kitchen. I should be able to find something for a late tea.”

The kitchen wasn’t in much better state then the rest of the house. But a row of sparkling clean glass bottles and teats stood on the drying board. Bilbo set the babe down in a basket by the hearth and the little one immediately began to wail. “I’m sorry.” The hobbit apologized again. “if he had his way I’d hold him all the time. But some tasks I just can’t managed one handed.”

“Would he… “ Kili started. “I could try and to hold him. Though I have little experience with young ones.”

Bilbo paused in his work to look at the dwarf. “Would you? It would certainly quiet things down if you would.” Kili looked at the wailing creature again and nodded slowly. Bilbo took in his slightly lost look. “Oh here have a seat.” He offered clearing a chair then bent to retrieve Frodo form his basket. Once Kili had settled himself he deposited the babe in his lap.

Kili held his breath but the wailing stopped immediately as the little one regarded him with surprised deep blue eyes. “Just hold him steady and you’ll both be fine.” Bilbo said in a reassuring voice then with his hands free and quiet settling over the kitchen he quickly set about preparing food for them all.

The young dwarf found he couldn’t take his eyes off the little one. He’d almost never seen a child so young much less been allowed to hold one. He found himself marveling over the tiny fingers and hands. All perfect but so very tiny. It seemed only a moment later Bilbo was beside him again holding a bottle of milk. “ Would you like to try to try feeding him.” The hobbit asked. “There’ really nothing to it. Frodo knows what to do.”

“Alright.” Kili said a bit apprehensively. “I’ll give it a try.” 

“Lovely maybe I can get a few dishes done while you have him distracted.” Bilbo said as he handed the bottle to Kili and guided his hand in to position. As promised the babe knew what to do and was quickly suckling at the teat happily. After a moment of watching them Bilbo turned back to his tasks.

“Don’t you have any help?” Kili ventured to ask when he finally dragged his eyes away from the baby. “I thought you Hobbits were very… well communal.”

“Well some of my less conventional Took relatives do visit of course, but they mostly live across the water so it’s not often.” Bilbo paused. “Usually yes, Hobbits are generally very much in one another business for better or worse. But Hobbits value their respectability very highly. And I’m not generally considered respectable these days so most folk won’t associate with me. 

“What? Why not?” Kili exclaimed. “I think you’re the more respectable person I know.”

“Well…” Bilbo said slowly focusing hard on the pot he was scrubbing. “Going on adventures isn’t well thought of here. Year-long adventures with Dwarves even less so I’m afraid. And returning home pregnant and unwed… well that was over the top for even my closest relations.”

“You are being shunned because you came with us on the Quest?” Kili demanded in disbelief he was taking a breath to continue when the rest of Bilbo’s words sank in. “Wait. What do you mean pregnant?”  
I would think that was fairly self-explanatory Kili. You are holding my son.”

“But… but… Bilbo… you’re… well male.”

“So.”

“Men don’t get pregnant.”

“Well hobbits do. We can all carry children, male or female. How do you think we get such large and complicated family trees?”

“Only Dwarrowdam carry children among our kind.”

“Yes so I was told before I was sent away from Erebor.”

“You told…”

“I tried repeatedly but all those advisers told me it would be best if I were gone with Thorin woke. That he would need a wife and heirs and I would be a… distraction. I believe was the word they used.” Bilbo spat that last bit as though it tasted foul. “But no one would listen. So I had little choice but to go when they put me on that pony next to Gandalf. Of course I didn’t realize then…” He trailed off looking at the babe still in Kili’s arms.  
Following Bilbo’s gaze Kili looked down and the babe now drowsing in his arms. Taking in the sleepy blue eyes and dark curls. “Bilbo… is this?”

“Thorin’s son.” The hobbit confirmed.


	2. Stay Awhile

Kili quietly gathered up the dirty dishes that were scattered around the surfaces of BagEnd. As he passed the sitting room he peeked in. Bilbo still slept on the couch little Frodo draped across his chest. He made his way silently past the doorway and down the hall to the kitchen. After the revelation that little one was in fact his cousin Kili had taken in Bilbo’s pained expression and decided it was best to drop the subject. He’d continued to play with the babe while Bilbo cleaned the kitchen and the talked of less emotional topics. He’d told Bilbo that he’d been to Ered Luin carrying orders from the King then decided he would take a little side trip to the Shire before returning to Erebor with the next caravan. He had not of course mentioned that Thorin still angered over the hobbit’s betrayal had issued an edict that none of the company were to have contact with the Burglar. After all what neither his Uncle nor the Hobbit knew couldn’t hurt them.

When Bilbo was finished his preparations they’d moved to the sitting room for a meager tea. This had made Kili worry that the community’s shunning of the hobbit might extent to refusing food as well. As he knew Bilbo had the coin to pay for any food he wished. Pulling the large kettle from the hook over the fire he filled the basin with hot water can began to wash the dishes he’d collected. Looking at the small pile of fire wood next to the hearth Kili made added doing something about fire wood to the list he was forming in head of all the tasks that needed doing around Bag End. 

Poor Bilbo he’d been so very proud of his home when the company had first visited. How it must have galled him to have to live with the state it was currently in with no way to change it as overwhelmed as he was with a needy babe and no help. Kili felt a surge of frustration towards these prim hobbits and their respectability. And anger towards his Uncle and those damned advisors of his. Had they allowed Bilbo to stay in Erebor. He would have been looked after. Children were so treasured among their people that everyone would have been sure that Bilbo and the child wanted for nothing. Well he was here now. At least he could ensure that Bilbo was looked after. He couldn’t have the stain of this treatment of Bilbo on the families honor.

He would be staying he decided rather suddenly but firmly. At least for a while. It was clear Bilbo needed help. Little Frodo was well cared from that was clear. But the rest of the house hold chores had obviously gotten away from the hobbit. Not to mention the garden that even Kili who had no notion of such things had noticed was overgrown and untended when he arrived. An extra pair of hands seemed to make all the difference. In the hour he’d held little Frodo Bilbo has cleaned the majority of the kitchen. 

Yes, he was staying. Though it would take a bit of doing. He would have to send word to Erebor that he would not be returning as planned. He didn’t want his mother to worry after all. But he couldn’t let them know where he was Mother would be at the door in no time demanding his return. If not Thorin’s guards there to haul him back by force for disobeying that ridiculous edict of his. Not to mention convincing Bilbo he should stay. He was sure the well-mannered hobbit would protest. Perhaps for now he’d just suggest a short stay to Bilbo and tell Mother he’d been delayed and wouldn’t be returning until the next caravan departed in a few months time. Yes that would work. Or at least is would buy him time to figure out the rest.

Besides he was happier away from Erebor. Reclaiming the Mountain had been a wild and amazing adventure. But for Kili life under the mountain had quickly lost it’s luster. Being a Prince of Erebor carried many more responsibilities then just being Thorin’s second heir in the Blue Mountains. And he’d quickly come to understand the old sayings about gilded cages. He had everything he could ever want as a Prince of Erebor. But they were just things. What he truly wanted was the simpler life they’d led before. He missed the freedoms of life on the road and in Ered Luin. They hadn’t been rich that was for certain. But he at least had been happy. Most of all he missed his family. Though they all had rooms in the same corridor he couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a quiet evening together, or played their instruments together. The last time he and Fili had gotten up to some mischief together. He missed his romps with his brother, and talks with his mother. And long hours in the forge with his Uncle. He’d never be the smith Thorin was but he’d enjoyed learning all the same.

He sighed and realized he’d finished the washing before him while lost in in thoughts. He also couldn’t remember the last time he’d done something so menial but it felt good to complete the simple task. With the dishes done Kili decided it was probably time for an evening meal... whatever it was the Hobbits called it. Dinner... Supper... 2nd dinner. He shrugged. Food was food. He made his way in to the pantry. As he’d suspected the shelves were quite barren. But he managed to find some bacon, cheese, a loaf of bread, and some apples. It wouldn’t be a fancy meal but it was one he could manage with his limited cooking skills. Perhaps he might learn a bit more about cooking staying here that alone would be worth something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 and 2 were basically written already hence the quick up date. So I can't promise to be as quick for Chapter 3 but I'll try.


	3. Not so Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter really. I intended to do a lot more with it but nothing WORKED. Even an attempt on updating on all the members of the Company ended up ridiculously angsty. Apparently my brain needed them to live not for them to be happy. It was depressing so I tossed it. So here's lies filler and a few dabs of information dump but I really wanted to get something posted as life, the universe and everything is conspiring to keep me form posting for probably about 2 weeks. But fear not the next few chapters are already under in some shape or form.

Kili was just pulling the pan of bacon off the fire when Bilbo came in to the kitchen a wide eyed Frodo in his arms.

“Oh Kili you didn’t have to cook.” The hobbit exclaimed. “You’re a guest.”  
“I had time Bilbo, and you and the little one seemed to need the rest.” Kili said then added with a grin. Besides you haven’t tried it yet. I’m not much of a cook. You may not thank me for the effort.”

Bilbo smiled in return. “Oh very well. Do continue. I’ll get Frodo’s dinner together.” Bilbo smiled in return. “But were I a proper Hobbit you know I’d have to thank you no matter how bad it was.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But then of course I’d gossip behind your back about how bad it was later.”

Kili couldn’t help laugh. “You hobbits are an odd lot. A dwarf wouldn’t eat if it were bad much less thank me for it. Actually I’d be lucky if I didn’t get it thrown at me.”

“Well that doesn’t surprise me .” Bilbo told with a chuckle of his own him as he gathered what he needed from Frodo’s meal. “You forget I’m well aquatinted with the manners of Dwarves.

A few minutes later found them all sitting down to a meal of bacon sandwiches. I couldn’t help noticing you pantry is a bit sparse Bilbo.” Kili began carefully after several long moments of quiet eating. “They aren’t… well… keeping food from you?”

“Oh no… well not exactly. I was having food delivered. But what arrived was not always of the quality I would have liked. And what with Frodo’s needs I often found I didn’t get what I planned prepared before things spoiled. I had to throw away a great many spoiled things. So I took to just keeping less and mostly simple things that keep well.” Bilbo explained. “Now I have one of my neighbours pick a few things up for me when she goes to market. She bakes me a few loafs of bread a week as well. Though I do have to have her boys deliver them to the back door. They’re good people but it can’t get about they’re helping me out it wouldn’t do their reputation any good.

“I see.” Kili said trying to stay calm. Because he did see rather too well the mistreatment of his friend at the hand of his own people. His anger must have shown because Bilbo hastened to reassure him.

“Really Kili it’s not so bad. Rather lonely I guess. But they don’t deny me anything they just don’t go out of their way to help. Frodo is rather needy and that makes it difficult for me to manage some things on my own. I do have a little help. The Gamgees do what they can, and my Took relatives have passed down many things I needed for Frodo.”

“Well I’m glad you have some friends Bilbo.” Kili managed hoping he sounded pleasant enough and returned to his meal. Which really wasn’t too bad after all he decided.  
They finished the meal in silence but as Kili rose and reached to clean his dishes from the table Bilbo exclaimed. “Oh no no. You cooked I will do the washing. Though if I could impose on you to entertain Frodo again it would likely be more pleasant for everyone.”

“Bilbo.” Kili said seriously. “No dwarf would ever consider being asked to care for a child an imposition. It’s an honor.”

Bilbo blinked at that then nodded. The hobbit quickly cleaned the childs face and hands then handed him to Kili before leading them in to the sitting room. He quickly spread a quilt on the floor and pulled out a basket of small toys. “He plays well enough on the floor if someone is with him. But do keep your eyes on him. He’s not quite crawling but he can squirm along quite well when he thinks no one is looking.”

Kili did his best to amuse little Frodo while he waited for Bilbo to join them still watching the child with awe. This time examining tiny toes and lightly furred feet. Bilbo joined them some minutes later and settled in to his arm chair. Kili remained on the floor with Frodo tugging on his hair while telling Bilbo about the restoration of Erebor and Dale and shared news of the company and how they were all faring. The hobbit listened attentively and if he noticed that the only mention Kili made the barest mention of Thorin he didn’t comment.

Next Bilbo began to share the tales of his journey home. “They declared me dead you know.” He said suddenly.

“They WHAT.” Kili yelped then hastened to distract a startled Frodo with a wooden rattle.

“Well you know Hobbits generally don’t travel. I was gone 13 months. If you disappear for a year you can be declared dead. Got back just in time too. They were just assembling to auction off my belongings when I walked up the lane. Still demanded I prove who I was, luckily I was still carrying the contract with my signature.” Bilbo paused and rolled his eyes. “One my less plesant cousins tried to pretend she didn’t know me. But she’s wanted Bag End for ages my returning alive was certainly inconvenient for her. I stopped the auction but the place was a terrible mess. I have still never found my silver spoons.”

They continued until Frodo was drowsing in Kili’s arms and Bilbo was yawning. “Let me show you a guest room Kili.” Bilbo offered. “Then I think Frodo and I will be for our beds.”

 

Kili sat up long after Bilbo retired. He stared in to the fire deep in thought. Had he been hasty in his decision to stay in the Shire. Well yes certainly but it didn’t necessarily follow that it was a mistake. According to Bilbo things were not as bad as they might appear on the surface. Though he suspected the truth likely lay somewhere in the middle. And he couldn’t imagine living the hobbit alone as things were. And Frodo was a Durin too even if no one knew it. Someone had to take responsibility and he was here. He would stay however long Bilbo and Frodo needed him. He might not be able to change the hobbits attitudes but he could ensure they were not alone anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I grossly overestimated my ability to work on fic while traveling with my toddler. Said toddler has also been re-defining the term "terrible twos." So I apologize for the wait and the short chapter. But here it is at last.

Kili was woken the next morning by the unfamiliar sound of a baby crying. Most defiantly not something he was used to hearing. Small children were uncommon in Erebor. Even in the areas frequented by families with young ones the stone walls and thick doors kept sounds contained. He stretched and then rose form the comfortable bed, dressing swiftly in the cool of the room. 

He found Bilbo in the kitchen with a squalling Frodo on his hip as he attempted to prepare the babes morning bottle one handed.

“I could hold him for you again.” He offered.

“Oh.. Kili. Good morning. Would you? It would be most helpful.” The hobbit smiled handing the babe over. “I’ll have this ready much faster with two hands.”

Frodo hesitated in his crying as he was transferred to the new set of arms. He regarded Kili for a moment before grabbing fistfuls of the dwarf’s long hair and beginning to wail again. Bilbo was much swifter with his preparations with both hands free. And quickly handed Kili a slightly warm bottle. Which he offered to a already readying Frodo.

“You Hobbit’s certainly start your food habits early.” He remarked watching Frodo greedily sucking away on the bottle.

Bilbo gave a little laugh. “I suppose we do.” He smiled.

“Where do you get the milk for him?” 

“My Took relatives brought me a goat. She has a little shelter in the back garden.”

Kili turned to look at him expectantly. “And you named her…”

“Fennel.” Bilbo huffed. “And there was nothing wrong with Myrtle for the pony either.” He added with an indignant expression as Kili began to laugh. Bilbo glared at him. “Though if you could manage Frodo for a few minutes longer I do need to go milk her.”

“I told you Bilbo I’m honored to. Anytime.” Kili said in a gentle voice looking down on his small charge fondly.

“Alright. I’ll be back in a few minutes then.” Bilbo said picking up small pile and going out the kitchen door.”

Kili remained where he was watching Frodo suck greedily at his bottle. His little hands curled around the glass but not really supporting it. Bilbo returned and set the bucket on the counter just as Frodo finished the bottle. Kili set it aside and the babe immediately began to fuss again. “What does he need?” He asked looking to Bilbo as he tried bouncing the babe a little.

“Try burping him.” Bilbo suggested.

“Burping?”

“Put him on your shoulder and pack his back.” The hobbit supplied. Kili did as Bilbo suggested and was amazed at the dwarf worthy belch the infant produced. Followed by a less savory noise from lower down. “Well aren’t you a proper little dwafling.” He laughed even as he wrinkled his nose at the odor.

“Whoops it seems someone needs his nappy changed. I’m sorry Kili.”

"Could I help?"

"Change his nappy? Why would you want to help with that?" Bilbo asked with a confused look on his face.

"I mean to stay awhile with you Bilbo". He said "you need some help and I am more than willing to give it."

"But... Kili you needn't..." Bilbo predictably began to protest."

"Bilbo I will not be dissuaded in this. I've made my decision. And you know all about the stubbornness of the dwarves."

"Won't you be missed Prince Kili." Bilbo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Kili grinned “I figured that out. I was to travel with a caravan to from the Blue Mountains for my return. I'll simply say I was delayed and will travel with the next caravan that departs in a few months’ time instead. That will give me at least 2 months that no one will be looking for me."

Bilbo stared at him for a long moment. "Very well then." He said at last. "Let's teach you about nappies.”

Kili gave an internal cheer and grinned at Bilbo’s back as he followed him down the hall.

Each day that followed Kili would alternate entertaining little Frodo or working himself. He learned to change nappies, to milk Fennel, and even how to bake a few simple things. Each day Bag End was a little cleaner. More and more of the tasks that Bilbo had had to put off where completed. The laundry pile steadily got smaller. Kili would have washed it all at once but there were only so many drying lines to be had. Rugs were dragged out and beaten and the furnishings began to gleam with new applications of polish. 

Bilbo despite all the work grew less worn and smiled more readily. And he began to fuss about the lack of variety in his pantry. Which lead to trips to the market. The other Hobbits weren’t exactly rude but they certainly weren’t as cheerful in their dealings with a dwarf and a disgraced Hobbit as they were with the ‘proper’ Hobbits. A sea of whispers followed them about the market square but Kili stood tall and placed a supportive hand on Bilbo’s back silently urging him to ignore it all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... sorry sorry sorry for the long break. First i had a debate on the order of the remaining chapters, then I got lazy, then busy... and so on. But here it is. Hopefully i can do a little better on the next one.

Kili liked chopping wood more then he would admit. It was easy to loose himself in the rhythm of swinging the axe. It wasn’t’ nearly as hypnotic as working metal in the forge but close. It let him clear his mind and escape from his worries for a few moments at least. He paused wiping the sweat from his forehead and surveyed the garden around him. The interior of Bagend was drastically improved over the last weeks. But the garden was another story entirely. Spring was progressing about them and even a dwarf could see the difference between Bilbo’s garden and those of his neighbours. Where the other gardens around Hobbiton were orderly and beginning to bloom in rainbows of color. The garden at Bagend was a wild tangle with a great deal of dead leaves and plants from last year or perhaps the last two years. Perhaps he should broach the topic with the hobbit. After all there really was no excuse for not dealing with it now. The house was clean, and he was getting quite adept at caring for Frodo without Bilbo prompting him to know what the little one needed. 

It was elevensies when Kili brought it up. Frodo was napping making for an easier conversation. “Bilbo don’t you think maybe it’s time for some work on your garden. We’ve got the house in good shape now. I’d offer to start on the cleaning myself. But I’d be as likely to pull out the good plants as the weeds.

Well yes… I’ve thought that for a while now.” Bilbo admitted as he considered his plate rather intently then admited. “I’ve looked a few times but it’s such a terrible mess. I don’t know where to begin.”

“I know nothing of gardens Bilbo.” Kili said. “But I think with any large task it’s best to just start on a small bit of it. Pick a small bit of your garden and deal with that. Then move to another bit and so on. We don’t have anything planned this afternoon. I could sit out with Frodo and you could get started.”

“Yes… that sounds wonderful. This afternoon.”

They brought out a heavy old quilt to spread on the grass for Kili and Frodo to play on while Bilbo worked. Then after the two of them were settled. Bilbo looked around for a long moment before he seemed to settle on a small patch near the kitchen door. Kili watched as the hobit hoedown on his knees and began to pull out those plants that were obviously dead.

Kili played with Frodo who was now crawling quite well. He allowed the little one to explore the grasses along the edge of the quilt. He decided the love of growing things must be bred in to Hobbits as he watched the babe’s facination with the grass and any leaves he could reach. He also resolved to find some appropriate rocks for Frodo to explore as well.   
Eventually Frodo fussy so he took the babe inside for a snack of biscuits and milk.

By the time the retuned Bilbo had the patch he was working looking much cleaner and was now pulling up with what's Kili assumed were weeds. He settled himself back on. The quilt. Frodo played with his toys in his lap a few minutes longer but with his tummy full he soon drifted off sleep. He tucked the little one in to the fold of the quilt then stood and walked over to where Bilbo was working.  
“It looks... Better?" He hazarded. The little garden looked certainly looked cleaner, but what did he know of gardens.

Bilbo sat back and looked up at him. "It's a start." The hobbit said. "This was my herb patch that's why it's so near the kitchen. But many herbs grow like weeds if left untended."

"Frodo is sleeping. I could try to help." Kili offered. "But you will have to instruct me I know nothing of gardening."

The hobbit regarded him for a long moment. “Alright.” He said with a fond smile.” Get down here then.  
Kili dropped to his knees next to Bilbo with a grin.

“Alright this is Dill.” Bilbo told him tugging up a feathery plant. “It’s an easy one to spot so a good place for you to start. See how it has these feathery ends rather then leaves. And if you’re in any doubt, smell a bit of it.” He added holding up the plant in his hand for Kili to sniff. 

“You’re right this plant I think I can recognize.”

“Good. It’s gone quite wild so it’s got to come out. But keep all the plants you pull together and I’ll take them in to dry. Fresh herbs are best but it never hurts to have some dried one on hand.” The hobbit smiled. “And you can pull anything that’s obviously dead as well anything else ask.”

And so they set to work. Quickly Kili had learned to identify Basil, Rosemary, and Parsley in addition to Dill each with unique leaves and scents. And shortly they had the herb patch cleared of all but a few plants Bilbo chose to keep. And several piles of herbs to be taken in to be dried.

Kili rose and stretched them offered a hand to Bilbo to help the hobbit to his feet. Bilbo smiled at him and took. When he was on his feet and Kili would have released his hand Bilbo momentarily tightened his grip.

“Thank you Kili. For giving me the push to get started on this. And for your help. There’s still a lot to be done but it doesn’t seem such an impossible task anymore.”

Kili smiled and returned the squeeze. “At your service Bilbo. Always.” He said softly looking in to the hobbits eyes. 

The hobbit reddened slightly and stepped back. “Right then. Another patch tomorrow?” He asked darting a glance up at the dwarf.

“Tomorrow.” Kili agreed then turned to gather up the still sleeping Frodo so they could go in and wash up for afternoon tea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news I've been feeling rather inspired to write of late with the addition of a cute compact little Chromebook to my technology collection. Makes it much more convenient to just type out ideas when i have them rather then jot them down then loose the paper, find the paper, eventually get around to actually typing it out. So here's hoping I'll actually get to the end of this story before Christmas.

They were sitting on the bench in the garden smoking on a warm evening after Frodo had been put to bed. The garden was munch improved over the past week. Though still needed a good deal more work to be considered presentable but Shire standards. Still Bilbo seemed content with the progress and that was good enough for Kili.  
They’d been sitting in a comfortable silence for some time when Kili finally spoke. “Bilbo I’ll have to leave the day after tomorrow.” He said finally he’s known for some time he had to bring up the topic but he’d avoided it until now.

“Oh… yes of course. After all you can’t stay forever.” The hobbit said sounding sad.

“No, no Bilbo let me finish. I was supposed to join up with a caravan from Ered Luin to Erebor for my return trip. I told you I mean to stay with you and I do. But I do need to go meet the caravan and explain to the caravan leader that I won’t be joining them. Re-claim and a few things and arrange for him to transport some others that I left in his care until I joined them. I’ll be gone a fortnight at most. Then I’ll return.” Kili watched Bilbo’s face as he spoke. He could see the warring emotions there. He wondered if the hobbit would try and dissuade him form staying. 

“I’ll be glad to have you.” He said finally after a long moment the continued quietly. “I don’t know how I would manage without you now.”

“At your service Bilbo.” Kili said softly as he wrapped a companionable arm around the Hobbit’s shoulders. “Always.” Bilbo didn’t reply just leaned in to him a bit within the curve of his arm.

****

The morning of Kili’s departure first breakfast was a quick affair then Kili headed out to fetch his pony from the stables in Hobbiton. When he returned they sat down to a proper second breakfast. When they were finished Kili scooped up Frodo and they walked to the front gate where the pony was tethered. 

Frodo squealed in delight at the sight of the animal reaching for it. Kili caught one small hand and guided it to gently pet the wide blaze of white the decorated the pony’s face.

Bilibo came to stand beside them a smile on his face as he watched them. “I’ll make the best time I can. I’ll try to be less then fortnight.”

“Just come back.” Bilbo said with a smile. “We’ll miss you.”

“And I you.” Kili smiled down at Frodo. “You be a good lad for your Papa while I’m away.” He said with mock severity which the little one clearly didn’t take seriously as reached up to grab his nose and babbled happily at him. Finally Kili hugged Frodo handed him to Bilbo.

“We’ll be alright.” Bilbo told him reassuringly.

“I know you will.” He said smiling and leaning in to give them both a quick hug. Then turned and mounted his pony. “A fortnight.” He promised again looking down from the pony’s back.

“Go.” Bilbo told him exasperation in his voice. “But do hurry home.” He called after the dwarf as he turned the pony down Bagshot row.

Kili turned back to grin and wave at the pair at the gate then urged his mount on.

***

As he rode Kili found himself noticing things along the way he’d never noticed in his travels. He had of course been trained from a young age to be alert for signs of attack or ambush. And to spot dwarvish trail signs. But never before had he really taken note of the plants by the road side. Or the songs of the birds. But with Bilbo’s teachings he now noticed both. Bilbo had also pointed some hobbit trail signs out to him on their walks about Hobbiton, so he also could spot some of those markers along the way as well.

As his journey progressed he thought back to the last time they'd ridden along this road. They’d been just setting out on the Quest. It felt as though decades had passed since then not just a few years. Looking back he shook his head at how young he’d been, and naive, and foolish. It hadn’t yet been three full turns of the calendar but he could see now how the quest, the battle, and the responsibilities of Prince Kili had changed him. Aged him. He supposed some would say that he just finally grew up but it was so much more than that. Really they were all mad for having even tried, and yet it had all worked out somehow. But now that he was away from the mountain he could see that the whole thing had been in vain for him. Erebor was everything his Uncle had ever said it was and so much more. But he’d been happier with his freedom then he was as a Prince. 

He wasn’t sure if he was happy to have had his eyes opened by these last few weeks in the Shire. Even though he was taking on his uncle’s responsibility in supporting Bilbo and caring for Frodo he felt freer than he had since he woke after the Battle. He felt… right. Bagend seemed more of a home to him then the lonely mountain ever had.

Kili pushed himself and his pony bit with long days I the hopes of shortening his time away from Bilbo and Frodo. But it was no true hardship as he rested well in very comfortable hobbit run inns along the way. Eating the hearty and generous meals they served. And soon he’d come to the campsite near Bree where the Caravan was resting and gathering supplies for the next leg of their journey.  
To his relief the whole thing came off without a hitch. The caravan leader believed his tale of business complications keeping him longer and agreed to deliver the good Kili had left in his care in the Blue Mountains and some letters to his family. And before he knew it Kili was on the road back to the Hobbiton with a lighter heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll be honest I'm not so sure about this chapter. It's been cobbled together from a few different attempts to write it. It's a lot of filler really and actually I'm not entirely sure it makes a lot of sense. But this stuff had to be gotten out of the way... so we could move forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise another chapter already. It's probably riddled with typos just from the sheer speed it came together... but i think it's readable.

Kili stopped in at the Golden Perch Inn on the second night of his journey back to Hobbiton. He’d heard fine things about the ale they brewed here. Being nearer the the great roads the locals were more accustomed to seeing the occasional dwarf but he still drew some attention. And sparked some conversations. 

At first he was content to sit back in at his table and just listen to the various ridiculous things some of the hobbits had to say about his people. There was a time he might have taken offence but now he merely found it amusing. At length one conversation caught his attention though.

“Have you heard there’s a Dwarf staying up in Hobbiton. At Bagend.” One a particularly round hobbit was asking his companions a table or so to one side of Kili’s

Kili smothered a bit of a smile now very curious what the gossip would have said about him that was worthy of spreading this far.

“You don’t say.” One of the fellows companions said. “That mad Baggins really does have a thing for them don’t ‘e. First going off with that company of them. And now he’s bringing them home with him is he?”

“Well now that’s the best of the tale this dwarf he’s got up there.” The first hobbit said a bit to gleefully for Kili’s taste. “That babe of his is apparently the spitting image of the fellow.”

“Now now you needn’t been so unpleasant about it. Dorfin Proudfoot.” The older Hobbit lady further down the table said a bit sharply. “Perhaps the fellow has come to do right by Mr. Bilbo. You’re always so quick to see the worst in it all.” 

Kili choked on his stew. The conversation continued but he was no longer listening as coughed and tried to breath. When he had recovered he stared at the table in question in shock for a long moment but they seemed to have moved on to conversing about something to do with pumpkins.

Do right by Bilbo. Marry him. What a mad idea. He briefly as tempted to challenge the fellow and defend BIlbo’s honor. But quickly decided any attempt to do so would probably actually do Bilbo’s reputation more harm than good. Shaking his head he finished his meal and ale then retired to his room. 

***

As he rode wasn’t the next day his mind was still turning over the idea. It wasn’t insane as it had first seemed I supposed. If Bilbo were to marry it would remove much of the stigma against him Kili suspected. But the idea of him marrying Bilbo was preposterous of course.

His journey home seemed to drag by. Hobbit Inns were spotlessly clean unlike those of men, very comfortable, and the food generous to the point of being overwhelming. But they were not where he wanted to be. As mad as it seemed he wanted to be back at Bagend dealing with a sticky babe, endless washing, and an overgrown garden.

*** ***  
It was late afternoon on the tenth day since he’s left Bagend that he finally rode into Hobbiton again. To his surprise he received a few polite nods and an approving look or two. He quickly settled his pony at the stables and then hurried up the hill to Bagshot Row. 

When he reached Bagend he let himself in swiftly. “Bilbo.” He called from the foyer as he toed off his boots. “I’m back.”

“Kili. Wonderful. We’re in the sitting room.” The hobbit’s voice floated up the corridor. 

Kili didn’t actually run up the hall but it was a near thing he was so eager to see his hobbits. BIlbo met him in the doorway of the sitting room with an exuberant hug which Kili returned then touched their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a long moment until a banging noise from the room behind them caught his attention.

When he entered the room Frodo looked up from the rattle he was vigorously banging against the leg of the sofa. A large toothless smile spread across his little face as he dropped the toy and crawled towards him. “Adadada” He babbled in delight.

Kili froze his eyes darting to look at Bilbo. “Did he just…”

“I don’t think he knows what it means Kili.” Bilbo said in an odd voice then cleared his throat. “He missed you.”

“I missed him,” Kili replied bending to catch Frodo up in his arms when the babe reached his feet. “I missed you both.”

Bilbo smiled at him. “Your journey was successful then?”

“Yes no one should be looking for me for several more months now. Erebor and the Erid Luin think I’m traveling with the caravan and the carvan think i’m delayed by business. No one will realize anything is amiss until I don’t show up with the never caravan in a few months time.”

Bilbo gave him a slightly confused look. “Was the deception really necessary?” He asked.

Kili bit his lip for a moment. So far he hadn’t told Bilbo about Thorin’s edict that no one was to make contact with Bilbo. After a long moment he settled for a half truth. “Some wouldn’t approve of my being here. Besides not it’s a deception, not really. You and Frodo are my business. Business that I find has unexpectedly delayed me. And I never actually told anyone i was in Erid Luin. I just said I was delayed.” He added with a mischievous grin.

“You’re terrible.” Bilbo told him but the Hobbit was smiling too. “Welcome home Kili.”

Kili sighed with relief that Bilbo did not pursue the matter further. He supposed he would have to tell the whole truth eventually but he didn’t want to mar his homecoming with that subject. Then he smiled as he realized what Bilbo had said. Home. Bagend truly did feel like home right now. And it was so very good to be home he thought as moved to sit on the sofa while he untangled Frodo’s small hands from his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got myself a little confused on where i was with this. This chapter as been written for ages but I thought it was missing something but it wasn't. Then I realized the next chapter that i thought was finished in fact isn't. But I'm getting it all sorted out now. I WILL FINISH THIS.

Kili found himself with the axe in hand adding to their already generous wood pile. He’d had a lot of his mind of late. He’d delayed anyone from Erebor or Erid Luin looking for him for the moment but it was a temporary solution. And what Bilbo needed was someone here permanently. But his reputation was so poor and he was treated poorly by the hobbits. So it was unlikely he could attract a wife or even hire serious help. There had to be a solution to this problem. Kili would happily stay and help permanently but he’d have to find a way around Erebor sending out search parties for him. And he wasn’t sure a dwarf living in Bag End was really helping his the little if any standing he had left in the community. Though a few hobbits had commented on the improvement of the garden. The Tooks had certainly seemed pleased he was there to help Bilbo. But as he understood it they were generally more open minded then the rest of the Shire. 

Then there was the matter of the lie of omission he’d been carrying on. He still hadn’t told Bilbo about the King’s edict regarding the Burglar. Thorin had ordered that no one have contact with Bilbo in any form. How was he to tell the hobbit about that without injuring him further. Not telling him had seemed harmless enough when he’d arrived. But now he could see he couldn’t continue to keep it a secret. Bilbo deserved the truth. He should do it soon, today if he could. Just get it over with. It wasn’t going to be easy but at least this problem he could deal with.

When he entered the kitchen with an armload of split firewood sometime later he found Bilbo making bread and Frodo seated in his high chair with a biscuit to keep him occupied. He set down the added the wood to the pile next to the fire then moved to stand next to the hobbit. He was silent for a long moment just watching Bilbo working the dough. Then he swallowed hard. “Bilbo I haven’t been entirely honest with you.” He finally managed. “The reason I had to lie about my delay is that I’m not supposed to be here.” Bilbo turned to give him a questioning look but he forced himself to continue before he could lose his nerve. “The King issued an edict that no one was to have contact of any kind with you.” Seeing the stricken look spread over the hobbit’s face he hastened to add. “None of the company agreed with him Bilbo. But he is the King what could we do. To defy him, especially early on before he was fully recovered could have cost us everything.”  
“But you defied him coming here, staying here.” Bilbo finally spoke.

Kili sighed heavily. “Originally I only meant to have a quick visit. I figured he’d never know. But then I found you and Frodo and things as they were when I arrived. You both needed me.”

“And when you return to Erebor. How will you explain it then?” Bilbo finally asked.

“When I said I meant to stay Bilbo I meat as long as you’d have me or need me. I don’t intend to return to Erebor. You need still need help. Frodo needs someone to teach him his dwarvish heritage.”

Bilbo turned back to his work and was silent for a long while his hands methodically kneading the dough. “He never forgave me then.”

“It’s more complicated than that I think.” Kili sighed coming to stand close to Bilbo resting a hand on his shoulder. “He is the King, to admit he was wrong…” He trailed off squeezing the other man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Bilbo maybe I shouldn’t have told you.”

Bilbo continued with his dough for a few minutes longer then set it in the bowl to rise. Then he took a deep breath then turned to face Kilil. “No… no of course you should have. It was secrets and lies that got us all in trouble in the first place. The truth may not always be easy to hear but it is for the best.”

“You’re right of course.” Kili said in a low voice. “I’m sorry Bilbo I shouldn’t have kept it from you.” 

“It’s alright Kili.” The hobbit told him with tight smile. “I think I could use a moment alone though. Could you take Frodo?”

“Of course Bilbo.” He said softly gathering up the little one and his biscuit and leaving the kitchen to give the hobbit some space.

 

Kili sat out in the garden with his pipe that afternoon. He’d left Bilbo alone with his thoughts until lunch time. They’d had a quiet meal Bilbo still seeming caught up in his thoughts. But they’d he’d taken back little Frodo and encouraged Kili to take a few minutes to himself. After a morning keeping an active little one entertained he hadn’t argued.He found himself thinking again of that overheard comment at the Golden Perch. Marry Bilbo? Maybe it wasn’t a mad as he’d thought at first. It would certainly solve a lot of the problems he was trying to solve in one swoop. Bilbo would have someone here. His reputation might be somewhat restored. Though he wasn’t entirely sure marrying a dwarf would help all that much. But would Bilbo even consider it? Could he ever see Kili as anything but Thorin’s nephew? The hobbit had loved his Uncle he knew that. He probably still did to some extent Kili supposed or else his anger towards the King Under the Mountain wouldn’t be so deep. But they had managed to live and work alongside each other some time now very comfortably. Marriage needn’t been so very different. They didn’t love each other. They were good friends though and certainly there were marriages founded on less. He often found himself looking at Bilbo differently now. Catching himself trying to access the Hobbit as a potential spouse. 

Perhaps they were well suited with their grief and broken hearts. Thorin’s betrayal while in the grips of gold sickness and his failure to attempt to set things right since his recovery had certainly hurt the hobbit very deeply. And Kili himself. He’d loved Tauriel. If it would have proven a love that endured he would never know. But in death she remained every perfect in his mind and heart. He shook his head to chase those thoughts away. Tauriel *was* gone and there was no changing that. He was not in love with Bilbo but that was not to say he didn’t care for him greatly. These last few weeks had only increases his feelings for the hobbit. And of course he adored Frodo. So much so he could never quite bring himself to correct the little one when he called him Ada. Of course neither did Bilbo. Maybe he should take that as a sign.

He was so caught up in this thoughts he didn’t immediately notice that Bilbo had come out the kitchen door. He started slightly when Bilbo sat beside him. They were silent as Bilbo light his own pipe. Then the hobbit spoke. “Kili I want to thank you for telling me the truth this morning. It was upsetting. But I think I feel better for it. I guess some of me was still hoping maybe there was a way….” He trailed off as though getting lost in his thoughts then shook his head sharply. “But there isn’t I see that now. Now I can just leave it all behind me and move forward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I've killed off Tauriel (died heroically saving Kili I have decided). sorry she had to die to make this work. I'd originally planned on some unrequited Kili/Fili to get a heart broken Kili but it just kept not working for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I was having trouble sorting out the ending. In the end it's probably a bit choppy but I figure better done and choppy then waiting indefinitely for me to fix it. But do let me know if i missed something drastic.

Late spring had bloomed into full summer and still Kili found himself wrestling with the problem of ensuring Bilbo and Frodo’s wellbeing. In the days since he’d told Blibo the truth about the King’s edict the Hobbit had seemed not happier per say but easier with himself. If he was honest with himself Kili was fairly certain he knew the answer

Oddly it was seeing Bilbo far from his best that finally helped Kili decide that he could see him as a spouse not just a dear friend. Little Frodo was cutting new teeth and most uncomfortable. Kili found himself woken in the wee hours of the morning to find Bilbo pacing the hall with a whimpering Frodo. The hobbit was still on his clothing from the day before a telling sign he hadn’t been to bed yet himself.

“I'm sorry Kili I tried not to disturb you.” The hobbit apologize das soon as he noticed Kili’s bedroom door opening. 

“Have you slept at all Bilbo?” The hobbit didn't answer and continued down the hall. “I'll take that as a no.” Kili said almost to himself. With that he turned to his room and wrapped himself in the dressing robe Bilbo had lent him and returned to the hall way. On Bilbo’s next pass he reached out and plucked Frodo from his arms. “Go get some sleep Bilbo.” He ordered gently. That Bilbo only offered a token protest showed just how tired he truly was. 

He quickly find figured out why Bilbo had been pacing the halls any attempt to stop moving was immediately met by a cry from the uncomfortable babe in his arms. So he continued as Bilbo had pacing up and down the hallways of Bagend. It was somewhat hypnotic these slow laps in the dark. But it did provide ample time to think. And after an hour or so he’d realized as much as he's like to be fast asleep in his warm bed he wouldn't want to have anyone be else performing this task. Comforting Frodo helping Bilbo. This was his place. 

 

It was some days later when Kili found himself waiting in the sitting room while Bilbo put Frodo to bed. The little one’s teething pains had passed at last and they were all more rested now. Kili had a book in his lap but he wasn’t reading his mind too caught up in what he was about to do. He really didn’t have a clue how the hobbit would react. But really the worst that could happen was Bilbo could refuse. That shouldn’t upset anyone as it was a marriage of convenience he was suggesting. Not feelings to be hurt. They’d be no worse off for the offer, just still facing the same problems of Bilbo’s ruined reputation and a finding a way for Kili to stay on at Bagend without anyone in Erebor figuring out just where he’s disappeared too. 

He heard Bilbo’s soft footfalls in the corridor and Kili’s head snapped up as just Bilbo entered the room. He waiting until Bilbo has settled himself in his arm chair before he spoke and picked up his book. “Bilbo?”

“Yes?”

“With male Hobbits able to bare children, is it safe to assume your people don’t have issues with marriages between males?”

“No, no problems. It’s not exactly common but it’s perfectly acceptable.”

“Alright then.” Kili said then took a deep breath and plunged on. “Bilbo what if we were to marry?”

“What?!.. Kili... are you...” The hobbit stammered flustered.

“Wait! Wait... just hear me out.” Kili interrupted. “If we were to marry you would gain back a lot of you respectability wouldn’t you?”

“Well yes but...”

“And Frodo resembles me enough that people would generally assume he’s mine.”

“Yes… But... but... what about you... and love....” Bilbo tried again still quite flustered.

Kili took courage in the fact that Bilbo hadn’t outright rejected the idea. “You must know I’m very fond of you Bilbo. We seem to rub along well together.”

“But isn’t there anyone... and well you are a Prince of Erebor they might like you back eventually.”

“Bilbo you know where my heart lay before.” He looked down at that remembering Tauriel again then he shook his head and continued. “And as to Erebor. I have not been happy there in some time. And I am the Spare you know. Not the heir. Have little skill with an axe, and nearly beardless to top it off. I’m generally not well thought of outside the Company and family. They might want me back but truth be told I don’t want to be there.”

They were both silent a long awhile thoughts whirling before Kili spoke again. “I know our hearts are still caught up in the past, and neither of us has a passionate love for the other. But maybe we could in time grow to love one another in other ways. And you know I love Frodo dearly. It would be my honor to be able to claim him as my own.

Another long moment passed and Kili watch Bilbo’s face for any hint of his thoughts. Then finally the hobbit spoke. “Can I think on it?”

“Of course. As long as you need.”

Bilbo nodded at that then dropped his eyes back to his book though he was clearly not reading. Kili turned to watch the fire. At least he hadn’t said no.

 

A few days passed, much as they usually would. They went to market, worked in the garden, and minded Frodo as always. Bilbo said nothing about the proposal and Kili didn’t really know what to think. Bilbo was perhaps a bit quieter than usual but he didn’t seem upset or angry with Kili so that could be seen as a good sign he supposed.

Finally at the end of the third day after Frodo was in bed Bilbo found Kili in the kitchen finishing up the washing. Without a word he picked up a drying cloth and began to dry and put away the clean dishes after several quiet moments he put down the cloth and turned to look at Kili. “If we married would it be in name only? Or would it be a true marriage?”

Kili was ready for this he’d known this would be something they’d have to discuss. “If you would prefer it in name only that’s what we’ll do. But I’d prefer a real marriage Bilbo. You aren’t unattractive you know.”

Bilbo blushed a bit. Then blurted. “What about children? More children that is.”

Kili blinked stunned for a moment. He hadn’t thought of that. “Do you want more children? You know all darrow treasure children.”

“So you would want some of our own?”

The image of Bilbo pregnant with *his* child slammed into Kili. “Yes. Defiantly yes!” He blurted. “I mean if you’re agreeable of course.” He back peddled worried his enthusiasm might put the hobbit off.

But Bilbo smiled. “Alright then. I accept your proposal.”

“Really?” The dwarf was a little surprised. It seemed too easy.

“Yes really. You are right. It will make my life better. And Frodo’s as well. People already assume he’s yours. So they’ll see it as you doing the right thing. You’ll still be a dwarf and that’s scandalous. But at least you’ll be an honorable dwarf.” Bilbo looked down. “And well I am quite fond of you too. I believe we can manage to be happy together.”

Kili smiled reaching across the space between them to take Bilbo’s hand and lift it to press a light kiss to his knuckles. “ I believe you’re right. You’ve certainly made me very happy today. So how do we proceed? I hope it’s not as complicated as dwarvish courtship.”

“Well if we were doing it all properly maybe. But as we’re already disgraced in the eyes of the Shire, the quicker the better will be the general consensus. All we really need to do is announce our intentions and start planning. Telling a few neighbors and an engagement wreath on the door should do the trick. After that I imagine my more tolerant female relatives will appear to help plan the wedding.” Bilbo rolled his eyes a little. “But first we should have a consistent story to tell when people ask. Because believe me they will. I think we can be mostly truthful. We met on the quest obviously. When I left Erebor I didn’t I know i was pregnant. And what with Frodo being such a handful I was never able to get a letter off with a ranger. “

Kili nodded in agreement then added. “And I of course realized how dear you were to me and came after you and am now doing the proper thing. Though I think it would be best if we keep my being from the line of Durin out of it. No more Prince Kili.”

“Yes.” Bilbo agreed. “That’s probably best. No need to stir up any questions. “

“Or draw any attention.” The dwarf sighed. “I suppose I’ll have to find a way to send them word that I’m not returning. But it can’t be in way they can trace where I am.”

“What if we sent a letter through Lord Elrond.” Bilbo suggested. “He would keep our secret I’m sure. If he forwarded any messages for us they could only trace it back to Rivendell.”

 

Some hours later when they finally they retired to bed walking down the hall together. Bilbo’s door came first along the corridor. Kili paused then asked boldly. “And may I kiss my intended good night?”

Bilbo hesitated for a moment then nodded a little shyly. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he stepped closer and leaned over to press their lips together in a quick chaste kiss. “Good night Bilbo.” He said softly slipping down the hall to his own room reaching his own door he looked back to find Bilbo watching him with a slightly bemused look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay don't panic... it's not really the end. I always intended this to be a series so the story will continue. But I think I've written as far as i can from Kili's POV for the moment so time switch over to Bilbo in the next part of the series.


End file.
